


All the New Sensations

by big_slug



Series: Montauk: Beyond Hawkins [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay boys being soft, M/M, One Shot, Physical Fluff, Sleeping Together, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_slug/pseuds/big_slug
Summary: Summer awakens a few feelings and desires new to Will.You should read the first work in the series to fully understand.





	All the New Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, here I am back already with this universe. I think it's just appropriate to make Will and Adrian's relationship a little more physical. But I'm gonna tell you in advance, I'm not gonna do smut with this ship.  
That being said, I'm not gonna focus exclusively on this one relationship anyways. I really wanna explore more Byers family fluff too.

**June 1986**

When you grow up in a small town in the heart of Indiana, born into a poor family that struggles to pay the power bill month after month, what concept do you have of the ocean? A black and white image as seen on a flickering twelve inch TV screen. Photos on display at travel agencies.

And what concept do you have when you have actually lived by the ocean for over half a year? Well, if you‘ve only seen it during fall and winter, you‘d be forgiven for thinking it is always this grey and rough and cold.

But this is June. The sun is hammering down on the east coast for the first time this year, and the whole town is sweating on day two. It turns the sea into a dark blue body of water by the warm yellow-white dunes of a clean beach. It‘s suddenly so calm too. Gone is the crashing tide and the roar of the Atlantic waves. Splashing along, the sea is nothing but inviting.

And every opportunity to follow that invitation is happily taken. This is new to Will. After a while of getting used to, it‘s so much better than any pool with its stench of chlorine and its sterile tiles. The sea is alive, and Will feels alive running into it. He feels alive splashing water at everyone in sight. He feels alive when water hits him in turn, leaving the salty taste of brine on his tongue.

But is any of this the best part? No, the best part must be Adrian. He is just in his element, having lived in this town for five years already. He and his sister sprint for the water when Will and El just take their first hesitant steps into the unknown.

„_There aren‘t any sharks here, right?“_

„_What about Jellyfish? I‘ve heard there are deadly kinds.“_

Adrian does mock Will‘s concerns, but in an endearing way. Will finds everything about his boyfriend endearing. Well, a lot about him is actually just hot. So Will can‘t stop staring. To be fair, once Mike gets here for the summer, El will feel the same way. Shirtless Mike? She‘d die to see that. And he‘s going to fall apart once he sees her in her bathing suit.

For Will, things are a little more complicated than that. A quick glance here and there, a longer one whenever he is feeling unobserved. It just hurts that they can‘t be themselves out here in public. The closest they dare to get is within a hand‘s width of each other when lying on their towels in the sand once they have tired themselves out. Will could just reach over and... give himself away. The beach is far from empty, even if it‘s not tourist season yet. So he just sighs, pouting into the clear sky.

„You‘re gonna sleep over tonight, aren‘t you?“

„Yeah, of course.“ Adrian half-laughs, but with a bitter edge to it. „This is killing me too.“

„It‘s so damn unfair.“ Will says honestly before teasingly adding „Gonna need an awful lot of cuddling to make up for this.“ He takes another quick glance at his boyfriend. For the first time today, their eyes lock. Yeah. Adrian has been staring too, though Will couldn‘t tell why. Adrian is a work of art, he thinks. Will himself on the other hand really doesn‘t have a lot to show for body-wise. Nothing that would justify being looked at like that.

* * *

„Will you look at that?“

„Oh come on, I would‘ve only needed a four.“ Will begins flipping his cards right into Adrian‘s face to wipe that smug grin of victory from him. „Hey, wait a second. What‘s that right there?“

„What?“ Adrian looks at his own cards neatly arranged on the floor between the two. If Will‘s room is a sauna, the attic has turned into the surface of the sun, and since the TV and Atari are up there, playing cards is sort of a last resort to pass the time.

„Ace, King, Queen, Jack? Ace is the lowest card, you cheat.“

„Ace can be either. Highest or lowest. Ten rounds in and you didn‘t know?“

„Whatever...“ Will flails his arms. „I just think you‘re way too good for a game that‘s ninety percent luck.“

Adrian only grins wider. „That‘s what you believe.“

„Ugh...“ Will wipes the sweat from his forehead. „Maybe you can teach me a thing or two about Rummy. Later. Hey, I...“ Will stalls. He has been fighting himself for a few seconds after every round, but he is getting a bit tired and this is weighing too heavy on him to ignore.

„Yeah?“ Adrian shifts around a bit to pick up all the scattered cards without having to get up from his legs-folded position on the carpet.

Will takes a breath from the stale bedroom air. „We‘re like vampires, huh?“

„Oh yeah?“ The amused disbelief in Adrian‘s voice tells Will he doesn‘t get it. „Don‘t worry about it, there‘s gonna be enough summer days to get a nice tan.“

„No, I mean...“ For a second Will stares at his own arm, deeming it extremely pale. Whatever. „No, I mean we can‘t really... live out in the sun.“

Adrian falters a bit. „Y-Yeah. You‘re right.“ He makes a neat stack of cards and slips it back into it‘s cardboard sheath with the Bicycle label, plants it on the nightstand, and quickly takes hold of Will‘s hands. „The night is gonna have to do, huh?“

„Yeah. I guess so. I just can‘t stop thinking about next month. Mike and El are gonna be all over each other. And we can‘t even...“ Will tugs on Adrian‘s hands a little. „Not out on the beach.“

Pensively, Adrian lowers his gaze, nodding. „Not in a town where people know us. Anywhere else I wouldn‘t care about the stares.“

„I wouldn‘t either. But there‘s something I‘ve... something I wanted to do. Down at the beach.“ Dry throat scratching, heart jumping, Will sits back on his heels. Elaborating would probably kill him. „Don‘t wanna wait ‘til we can go on vacation somewhere.“ he goes on mumbling, guessing that he wouldn‘t have the guts in public anyways.

Will fumbles and fidgets with the hem of his shirt. It‘s really odd how one can run around in swimming trunks all day and don‘t mind and still blush at the idea of being seen in boxer shorts. A flash of _‚screw it‘ _in Will‘s head later, he throws his shirt across the room so he can‘t change his mind anymore. It was damp anyways.

Half ashamed, half exhilarated, he scans Adrian for any reaction. Initially startled, his features have taken on a quality that Will can‘t really place. He can feel Adrian‘s eyes mustering him. „Alright... the blonde says. „Alright.“ He too kneels down like Will, only inches in front of him and just shrugs off his own shirt like it‘s nothing.

Oh god, Will isn‘t going to survive this; Someone must have opened his skull and taken a hand mixer to his brain. Scrambled. Will‘s mind is scrambled.

„T-That it?“ Adrian all but squeaks. He looks anxious now too. Will has to stop himself from drinking in the sight of every scrawny detail in front of him. Only hints of muscle in places. Signs of what Adrian is going to be.

„No.“ he croaks. „I‘ve been wanting to-“ This must be their compensation for the way they have to hide. Mike and El probably won‘t be allowed to sleep in the same room this summer, but there have never been talks of that for Will and Adrian, perhaps because this privacy is among the few things they have.

„You‘ve been wanting to, what? This?“ Both reach out simultaneously.

Will could purr like a cat from pure satisfaction. Hands feel for the beat of his heart. He can feel them lying there on his skin while his own palms work a slow trail up his boyfriend‘s sides. He always associated _feeling someone up _with boobs. How did Will get _that _idea? But more importantly, why haven‘t they done this before? Will shudders comfortably as fingertips and palms inch down his chest.

„Hey...“ Adrian hums. „You okay?“

It makes Will realize his cheeks are burning up. „M‘not really all that...“ He pathetically flexes his non-existent biceps.

„So? My uncle sometimes says if he hadn‘t sold his wedding ring I could wear it as a bracelet.“ As Adrian tells Will this, he laughs, and on top of adoring this unique sound, Will can also feel it under his hands. The chopped inflation and deflation of ribs. „Seriously, you‘re perfect.“

„You‘re at least a step above that.“

„Oh come on. Did you just wanna compare?“ Adrian‘s tone becomes so soft, Will has trouble understanding him over the rush in his own ears. He says something, but only a few unintelligible chunks of words come through to him.

He leans his head to the side to hear better. „W-What?“

„You‘re a dork, you know that?“

Will thinks he has already felt and seen many things tonight that used to be reserved for his dreams. But then suddenly, he is wrapped around Adrian and all that‘s left of the world is skin on skin in the almost unbearable summer heat.

Quick, jumping breaths on both sides. It‘s almost too much for Will, but just almost. Like falling from a diving tower with the knowledge that it‘s a rush, though safe. How do people get anything done when _this_ exists, when they could just get to know someone better than they know themselves? Will was never really aware of his own spine and the nubby little vertebrae that Adrian‘s fingers are now walking up and down. He mirrors this, fascinated by all those sensations. And completely blown away by Adrian proving once more that the very gentle scraping of teeth can go a long way at making someone shiver and melt.

Will remains in that state for hours. Fascinated and overwhelmed and happy as he can be, even long after Adrian has fallen asleep and the only pale light left comes from a lone streetlight two houses down the street. They are far apart here, so it‘s dim. It‘s enough to see everything important, though.

After so many hours, Will still can not stop staring. He can‘t stop wondering either. Wondering if he maybe should at least stop touching. Adrian is snoring softly, and it might be weird, but Will‘s hand stays on the other boy's stomach. At some point he has slipped off the pillow, so Will gets to admire all the little red spots on his neck too.

He feels the urge to just get a sheet of paper and draw away. Because no one will ever change his mind; Adrian _is _a work of art. Maybe later. Maybe the day that Will gets to know every inch of his boyfriend. They agree on that without having to say it; It‘s not the time for that. Which is okay. They‘ll be together every step of the way.

That‘s a positive note, so Will thinks he himself should try to sleep too. The second he takes his hand off his boyfriend, it‘s forcibly dragged back to where it was. Other than that, Adrian shows no other signs of waking. He just hums in his sleep.

„Not going away.“ Will whispers, smiling to himself. „Just getting comfortable.“ He does so carefully, quietly, and without letting go.


End file.
